Madd
|forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/forum |seniority = 3/15/2011 |team = Red |teamseniority = 1/31/2011 |statisticsdate = August 18, 2011 |totalpop = 20,183 |civilians = 17,183 |soldiers = 3,000 |soldiereff = 4,471 |density = 92.85 |casualties = 68,513 |attacking = 25,105 |defending = 43,408 |casualtyrank = 7,094 |litrate = 22.32 |religion = None |currency = Euro |infra = 1,999.99 |tech = 50.99 |nationstrength = 6,475.008 |rank = 9,996 |alliancerank = 259 |alliancecount = 425 |efficiency = 31.74 |landarea = 217.383 |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 1/26/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Modra is a small, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Modra work diligently to produce Sugar and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Modra will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Modra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Modra has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Modra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Modra will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. New Pacific Order Madd joined the New Pacific Order on March 15, 2011, after doing some research and deciding that the NPO was the best alliance and had the best-looking flag. His application was accepted by Lord of Darkness. Madd enjoys all of his jobs equally, but if he had to choose one to be his favorite, he would say the Recruiting Corps. It was his first job and he enjoys the challenge of communicating with new nations. Madd's most memorable moment in the NPO was when he was invited to join Military Intelligence and the Praetorian Guard. Friendship and camaraderie Madd has been influenced in the NPO by such people as Iceknave, who taught him a lot about warfare and tactics so that Madd became quite successful militarily; Monty, whom Madd views as one of the most sensible and wise Pacificans, and who inspired him to work for the Praetorian Guard; DRCOOL, Brucemna, Avatar3619, and Dan100, who are cool people and helped Madd grow as a recruiter; and Gumpper, his trusted friend. Future aspirations Madd hopes simply to contribute consistently in the jobs he holds, making sure things that need to get done are done. He wants to get his nation ready for any future conflicts, and perhaps become a banker in the future. Professions past and present Military Command Madd was promoted to NCO of Gamma Battalion on August 30, 2011. Military Command is responsible for organizing and managing NPO's war efforts. As Gamma NCO, Madd helps Lt. Caius Alexandrian manage Gamma Battalion. On January 19, 2011 Imperial Emperor announced that due to RL Madd would step back from Military Command but would maintain his rank as a floating NCO that moves between battalions as needed. A few weeks later on February 1, Kingdom of Dark the Omega NCO retired and Madd assumed his position as Omega NCO. On April 20, 2012 Madd was promoted to Delta Lieutenant. Military Intelligence Madd joined Military Intelligence on June 20, 2011 as a Field Agent. He was promoted to Tactical Analyst on July 19. Military Intelligence helps to keep the Order informed of and safe from outside events and threats. For his position in MI, Madd reads a lot of information from around Planet Bob. Madd was promoted to Cryptographer on October 9, 2011 for his hard work and dedication in MI. Praetorian Guard Madd joined the Praetorian Guard on July 5, 2011. The Praetorian Guard endeavors to maintain the Pacifican way of life by exposing those whose actions could harm it. Recruiting Corps Madd joined the Recruiting Corps on March 17, 2011, as a Recruiter. The RC sends messages to unaligned nations, informing them about the NPO and inviting them to join. Madd was promoted to Talent Agent in the New Nations division on May 23, 2011. As a Talent Agent, Madd helped his Headhunter, Avatar3619, with recording statistics and making sure recruiting work gets done on time and done correctly. Madd was promoted to Headhunter on October 9, 2011. After DRCOOL's retirement on June 15, 2012, Madd was promoted to Chief of Recruitment. Awards War history Madd fought for the NPO in the DH-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. Squad Madd is the Squad Leader of Alpha Fury. Members of the squad are Gumpper, Tarmikos, Ryan Christopher, and Derek Woo.